1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems that support either or both of online addition and deletion of system resources and/or reconfiguration operations. For example, the present invention facilitates dynamically allocating system resources between multiple Operating Systems (OS) partitions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current systems are based on the Front Side Bus (FSB) do not permit hot plug of an individual bus component. In contrast, newer versions of bus technology do support addition and deletion of system resources but are limited to coarse granularity, such as, requiring all the processors on the FSB along with the system control chipset.